Star Trek: Plato
by T'Son
Summary: The USS. Plato and a fleet of 5 other ships is lost in the mirrior universe on an alternate timeline. Who will they meet and how will they return to the universe they love? Find out by reading one of T'Son's first works.
1. Crew Manifest

Before we begin, here is a crew manifest on the main characters you will see throughout the series. The USS. Plato is a Galaxy X class starship. Visit the website in progress at www.ussplato.tk .

Crew Manifest 

Commanding Officer:

Vice Admiral Samuel Butler Johnson, Human, Male

Executive Officer:

Captain Alexandria Regina Churchill, Human, Female

Second Officer/Ops Officer:

Commander T'Riel, Vulcan, Female

Chief Medical Officer:

Lt. Commander Trog, Ferengi, Female

Chief Councilor:

Lt. Commander Taril Bek, Trill (Joined), Male

CoS/CTO:

Lt. Grener, Andorian, Male (2)

Helm:

Ensign Julie Robbins, Betazoid, Female

Chief Fighter Pilot:

Major Tenli B'Mer, Centurion, Male

Chief Enginnier

Lt. Cmd. Berjon Kovit, Bajorian, Male

Transporter Chief:

Chief Petty Officer Paul O'Donald, Human, Male

Federation News Service Correspondent:

Retired Fleet Captain Rixad, Telliarian, Male

Chief Bartender:

Former Sargent K'Vil, Klingon, Male

Chief Intelligence Officer:

Lt. (Jr.) Jason Valtrez, Human, Male


	2. The Big Bang, Part I

A note from the author, T'Son,

This isn't my best work by any means, but it is my start in Star Trek Fan Fiction, I look forward to posting more, please read and review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you want to flame me, e-mail me, but please don't ruin it for others. Thank you!

"The Big Bang, Part I"

Admiral's Log, Stardate 45322.4, my flagship the _Plato_ and her task force, the third fleet, have been assigned to guard a newly discovered wormhole. This wormhole is located in the backwaters of Federation space; however, we are prepared for the worst. The wormhole appears to be stable; however, we have lost contact with all probes, presumably out of communications range. I have dispatched the USS. Paris, a Venture class scout ship to investigate the wormhole. In the meantime, the third fleet will be gaurding the wormhole until the completion of a new Starbase in construction, Starbase 501.

"Sir," T'Riel said in her usual Vulcan tone, "The _Paris _is ready to enter the wormhole. Vice Admiral Jefferson smiled as he fingered at his new rank pip signifying his promotion from Rear to Vice Admiral...3 solid gold pips surrounded by a golden bracket now.

"Watch their progress commander." The admiral ordered as he sat back in the center chair.

"Aye admiral." T'Riel responded. The _Paris_ entered the wormhole and a long silence followed. "Fascinating," T'Riel began breaking the silence with a raised eyebrow, "Anti-Proton emissions have increased drastically around the accretion disk of the wormhole." Jefferson frowned.

"Is it anything dangerous commander?" the Admiral inquired seriously as he grabbed the forward section of his chair.

"Unlikely sir," T'Riel responded as she watched her monitor, "However, it could be a problem if it were to react with a neutrino beam."

Vice Admiral Jefferson relaxed in his chair, "I don't think we're going to have to worry about tha..."

"SIR!" An alarmed Ensign Robbins interrupted, "I've lost helm control!" Jefferson stood up and turned to face the tactical officer.

"Yellow alert!" Jefferson bellowed as the alarm indicating yellow alert sounded throughout the ship.

"Sir," T'Riel interrupted, "I am detecting...a reaction inside the wormhole, and it's going to blow sir." Admiral Jefferson turned quickly to the viewscreen.

"Send out an urgent message to all ships who are able..." Jefferson sighed, "tell them to get out of here...now!"

"Aye sir!" Lt. Grener reported.

"Ensign," Jefferson said as he looked towards his helmsman, "Try manual overrides!"

"I'm trying to sir!" The young ensign said frantically.

"Sir," T'Riel interrupted, "The wormhole is going to..." the bridge shook as the people aboard the _Plato_ were being tossed around like rag dolls. The shaking finally subsided and all the bridge crew who were able stood up. Jefferson tapped his combadge and heard a shrill beep. The internal communications network was down.

"Alex," He said turning to his first officer, "Damage report?"

"I'm sorry sir," Commander Alexandria said, "The computer is offline." Jefferson sighed.

"I'll take the Jeffries' tubes down to engineering..." Jefferson paused, "I can't imagine why our fleet couldn't offer some assistance."

"Aye sir!" Alexandria responded as she took the center chair and Jefferson crawled down the Jeffries' tube. After climbing down for a short time, Jefferson ran into something that had blocked access to junction 10-5, the area that would give him access to a ladder that would take him down to deck 36. He had no choice but to cut across deck 10 to the secondary junction. Jefferson pushed himself out of the tube and came out on the deck. He heard startled voices around the area of the Ten Forward lounge and he headed towards there to find out what was wrong. Everyone was looking out the windows, mouths agape as an officer read out some letters. The crew saw the admiral and gave the appropriate gestures. Jefferson looked out and saw five ships that he recognized as the USS. Hiem, Nebula class, the USS. Honshu, Akira Class, the USS. Dalton, Olympic class, the USS. Hornet, Defiant Class, and the USS. Paris, the Venture class sent out to observe the wormhole. The _Paris_ was blinking its running lights in Morse code... that must have been why the officer was reading off letters.

"What is it?" The Admiral inquired of the young officer.

"Sir!" He said in shock, "According to the _Paris_, we're in the mirror universe of an alternate timeline!"

"A mirror universe on an alternate timeline?" Jefferson thought to himself, "this can't be good."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Big Bang, Part II

A note from the author, T'Son,

Here we go, boldly going where no one has gone making allies and enemies. Some may accuse me for following Voyager's storyline a bit too close, but I can assure you I am not and I will not. References to Voyager will be made throughout the series. No copy write infringement intended.

"The Big Bang, Part II"

Last time on Star Trek: Plato

"Sir, the _Paris _is ready to enter the wormhole!"

"Admiral, anti-proton emitions have increased inside the nebula."

"SIR! I've lost helm control!"

"It's going to blow sir!"

"Damage report?" "Sir, the Computer is offline."

"What is it ensign?" "Sir, According to the _Paris_, we're in a mirror universe of an alternate timeline!"

And now the conclusion...

Admiral Jefferson finally arrived at Main Engineering. "Damage report Mr. Kovit!" He said as he looked towards his chief engineer.

"Fairly good sir," The Bajorian said appreciatively, "I have shields, sensors, propulsion, and communications back online. Still working on weapons and other systems." Jefferson smiled.

"You're my miracle worker Kovit!" He said as he patted the engineer on the shoulder. Kovit smiled warmly and then the sounding of battle stations broke the calm.

"Red Alert!" The familiar voice of his first officer, Captain Alexandria, yelled through the COMM system, "All hands to battle stations!"

"Computer," Jefferson said with a moan, "are the turbolifts online?"

"Affirmative." The computer responded in its monotone voice. Jefferson smiled and ran to the lift.

"Bridge!" He ordered. Finally, he arrived at his destination and stepped onto the bridge. "Report!" he said as the ship shook violently.

"It appears we are under attack by Federation-type ships...though they clearly aren't federation." Lt. Grener said as he looked to the admiral, "The flanking ships appear to be a variation of the Nebula class starship...the lead ship is nothing like what we have with Starfleet."

"Hail them!" The Admiral ordered. To his surprise, a face did appear on the viewscreen, and a human one.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Terran Imperial Starship _Enterprise_, stand down and prepare to be boarded." Jefferson turned to Grener and gave the gesture to mute audio. Grener did so and Jefferson looked toward T'Riel. "Commander, I thought the Terran Empire didn't exist..." Jefferson stopped realizing this was the mirror universe on an _alternate_ timeline. He sighed thinking about the paradox.

"Sir!" Lt. Grener interrupted, "I'm reading what appears to be a fleet of Cardassion and Klingon vessels, the Terran ships have broken formation and are preparing to engage them." Jefferson quickly took a seat in his chair.

"Well," Jefferson said as sweat ran down his forehead, "Let's take a rain check on the show! Ensign Robbins, take us away from the action, ahead full impulse!"

"Aye sir!" The ensign responded.

"Sir..." Grener said as Jefferson turned to him, "I'm reading 5 Ferengi ships dropping out of warp." There was a long pause. "Sir," Grener said with a confident tone of voice, "They're drawing cover fire...they're hailing us!"

"On screen!" Jefferson ordered to see a Ferengi Dai'Mon on the screen.

"Captain," The Ferengi said in a voice not common to the Ferengi Jefferson had met...but this was of course an alternate mirror universe, "We have detected your ship was in distress and we are here to assist. No charge for the assistance...perhaps we can help restock your ships and repair your ship for a modest fee."

"Of course!" Jefferson said with a smile, "Right now, let's try and get..."

"Sir!" Grener interrupted again, "I'm reading a huge ship...dropping out of...some type of speed...it's sending a message to all the ships in the area."

"On speakers!" Jefferson said as he noted the Ferengi Dai'Mon was getting nervous.

"This is Del Mondon of the Werthian Order Ship _DeGross_," a furry humanoid life form said confidently, "You will all be eradicated!" A harsh green beam filled the system and the Terran and Alliance ships' hulls were buckling.

"Admiral!" The Dai'Mon said in alarm, "We're towing you at warp speeds, hope you don't mind, Dai'Mon Jert out!"

"Well," Jefferson sound aloud as the screen went off, "I guess we don't have any reason to object...they seem friendly enough, perhaps we can resupply and repair at Ferenginar."

"Quite a first day!" His first officer, Captain Alexandria remarked with a smirk.

"Indeed!" Admiral Jefferson replied with a smile. "Stand down Red Alert...and open a COMM channel throughout the ship and uplink with our fleet of five!"

"Aye sir," T'Riel responded as she carried out the order. "Channel open."

"We have embarked upon a grand new adventure," Jefferson began as he stood up from his chair, "we have a rare opportunity here to meet new worlds and civilizations, everything starfleet stands on. However, we are unfortunately out of touch with our world." Jefferson paused, "This reminds me of the starship _Voyager_ which recently returned to Earth...but things are different even then their situation. Like _Voyager_, we've made some friends, enemies and we've encountered the unknown. Unlike _Voyager_, we've been able to ascertain a few facts that might prove useful. Our primary mission is clear; we must find some way to return to our timeline and our universe, but what starfleet regulation says we can't have a little adventure along the way? I fear this could be a long journey but we'll have to make the best of it. Working together I am confident that this fleet of 5 ships will carry the banner of our Federation proudly through this strange new worlds. We will indeed begin exploring space, the final frontier, we will be traveling the unknown seeking out new life, new friends, new resources, and new civilizations...and yes, we will boldly go where no one has gone before." Jefferson hit the button to terminate the speech and applause erupted on the bridge. "Well Jefferson," He thought to himself, "Perhaps Professor Marcus was wrong, I can influence people with my speaking."

END CHAPTER


End file.
